jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mando4
Meine Hobbys sind : LEGO Star Wars, Computer/Playstation2 zocken und mit einem Freund Jedi spielen! Ich bin 13 Jahre alt. Hallo Mando4! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Mando4!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne bei mir schreiben (mal sehen, ob ich dir dann weiter helfen kann Bild:;-).gif). Ausserdem solltest du die Informationen über dich nicht auf die Diskussionsseite setzen, sondern auf deine Benutzerseite. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 18:58, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Bild Du hättest kein neues Bild von Anakin hochladen müssen. Das selbe gibt es hier. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 12:21, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bemerkung Hallo Mando4, bitte höre auf, die Jedipedia (bis jetzt die Vorschläge und meine Diskussionsseite) mit deinen – wohlgemerkt vollständig in Großbuchstaben geschriebenen (→ nicht höflich) – Bemerkungen über Jacen Solo voll zu schreiben. Die Jedipedia ist kein Fan-Forum, sondern eine Enzyklopedie, bei der die Diskussionsseiten primär dazu dienen, die Qualität der Artikel zu verbessern. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:19, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Spamartikel Hi Mando4, ich möchte dich bitten, in nächster Zeit von solchen Spambeiträgen wie der Sturmtruppenschaukel abzusehen, da dies nicht erlaubt ist und ich dich sonst zur Sperrung vorschlagen muss. Wenn du mal keine Ahnung hast, was du schreiben kannst, dann schau vielleicht mal im Portal vorbei, dort findet sich genug, was du machen kannst. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:09, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mission nach Ord Cestus Hi Mando4, wenn dir etwas daran liegt, die Mission nach Ord Cestus weiterhin in der Jedipedia zu behalten, empfehle ich dir ganz schnell an den Anfang des Artikels zu schreiben. Dann hast du nämlich einen Monat Zeit, den Artikel fertig zu schreiben, da er in der momentanen Form noch nicht gut genug für die Jedipedia ist. Während des Schreibens empfehle ich dir dann, dich am besten an diesen Artikel zu orientieren, da der ziemlich gut ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:18, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mission nach Ord Cestus Bist du mit dem Artikel Mission nach Ord Cestus fertig? --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 21:36, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET)